Demon (Wolf)
Demons (悪魔 Akuma) are a race of sentient beings that reside in the depths of Hell and are considered to be the antithesis of the Humans. Appearance The physical appearance of Demons, as well as their abilities, vary greatly given that there are many different classes and types of Demons that currently exist within Hell. Many of the weaker Demons possess a repertoire of unique traits that may include, but are not limited to horns, pointed ears, claws, tails and leathery wings. In addition, many of the weaker Demons may also possess skin that has a noticeably different pigmentation, easily distinguishing them from Humans. This skin can come in a variety of different colors and shades while the , the outermost layer of skin, is often scaly in texture. Many of the more powerful, and more humanoid, Demons do not possess any of these traits; instead, they possesses a physiology that is nearly identical to a Human. Demons at this level possess skin that is similar to that of , meaning that a Demon can possess , , or any tone variation in between. Perhaps the most important trait of a Demon is a trait that cannot be readily seen on the exterior: the Demon Factor (悪魔要因, Akuma Yōin) found in Demonic blood. Coined by , the term refers to the black blood cells that exist within a Demon's blood stream, taking the place of traditional . The Demon Factor functions as red blood cells do in Humans, carrying oxygen throughout the body, while also giving the blood a black color. In addition to it's unorthodox color, the Demon Factor provides awesome power to the Demon in the form of defensive capabilities. Although specifics are unknown, it is believed that the Demon Factor is much denser than the typical RH Factor within Humans. It is hypothesized that it is the Demon Factor that makes Demon skin strong and resistant to some forms of Magic. While the Demon Factor is found to occur naturally in within Demon blood, it has also been revealed to be present in the blood of Demon hybrids, as well. There are two possible ways to make a Demon hybrid: injecting the Factor into a being and having their body accept it or by transfusion within the womb. The foremost was demonstrated when members of used the factor to turn Humans into Demon hybrids, the three known successes being , , and . When someone becomes a Hybrid in this manner, they are considered a Psuedo-Demon hybrid due to the fact that they did not possess the Factor at birth. There have also been other noticeable beings who have become full Demon hybrids by being birthed from a relationship between Demons and other beings. These beings are said to be true hybrids, considering that they attained the factor from their Demonic parent while in the womb. Magic & Abilities Demons possess a number of abilities, including a few types of , that tend to vary from Demon to Demon. The types of Magic a Demon can use and what types of unique abilities they possess often depend on the type of Demon and, more specifically, the sub-species. There are, however, a few types of Magic and a few abilities that are often shared between multiple sub-species of Demons. *'Demon Slayer Magic' (滅鬼魔法, Mekki Mahō): A special form of Caster Magic, Lost Magic and Slayer Magic that is utilized by Demons in order to kill other Demons. It is a rare magic that was thought to have been extinct for thousands of years until Demon Slayers (鬼力使い (デーモンスレイヤーズ), Dēmon Sureiyā), humans who have learned Demon Slayer Magic, began to reappear. *'Black Arts' (黒い芸術 ''Kuroi Geijutsu): Also known by the name Black Magic (黒魔法, Kuro Mahō), they are particularly dreadful spells that are utilized only by high ranking Demons. Black Arts are comprised of Death Magic, spells that kill any living organism on contact, and Living Magic, which can breathe life into inanimate objects. *'Enhanced Strength': When compared to most other Humans, Demons possess a level of strength that is far superior. Even many of the weaker Demons are able to lift large objects that are five to ten times their own body weight with relative ease. Higher level Demons, particularly the more humanoid variety, possess the ability to lift and catch objects that are far heavier themselves. *'Enhanced Durability': Given the ever present Demon Factor (悪魔要因, Akuma Yōin) within their blood, Demons possess bodies that are far more durable than the average Human. Many Demons, even some lower leveled ones, are capable of catching multiple forms of bladed weaponry with their bare hands. Higher level of Demons have demonstrated an ability to deflect spells barehanded, depending on the type of Magic and power behind it. *'Enhanced Senses': A Demon possess senses that are very acute and far outweigh the senses of most other species, especially Humans. The sense of smell of a Demon can often be as acute as a s, allowing them to smell prey long before they see it. Sense of sight also seems to be much sharper on Demons, as well, depending on the sub-species, as many different types of Demons have demonstrated the ability to see up to three kilometers in clear weather. Lastly, sense of hearing is often as acute as a Demon's sense of smell, allowing them to hear the faintest of sounds. *'Flight': Although applicable only to winged Demons, flight is quite a common power amongst lower ranking Demons. Many different sub-species of Demons possess either wings or the ability to use levitation as a means of flight. Types of Demons